


Drip

by Lotorsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotorsass/pseuds/Lotorsass
Summary: Lance finds out that he can lean on his best friend, no matter how ashamed he is of one regretful habit.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Drip

Lance looked down at his bare legs, watching the blood pool out from the cut. Out of all the ways he could’ve gotten hurt, why’d it have to be himself that had done him in? It stung, but it kept him grounded, all the thoughts that were bouncing around his head. 

The goofball

The flirt

The dumb one 

Useless?

He hadn’t heard the last one, but it stung all the same. He knew when those thoughts were endlessly swirling inside of him he needed a distraction. It had started with just digging his nails into his palms, using that pain to distract him, which later turned into slapping himself when he was sure he was alone. It wasn’t till he had pulled the blades out of his razor and made the first incision did he even realize how far he had come. He knew it was wrong, hell, if he had caught Hunk, Pidge, or even Keith do something like this, he would’ve begged them to stop. 

That’s why he resolved to make sure no one ever found out. 

The cuts were always close to hip, something that his boxers would cover, so that the only way anyone would see is if he showed them willingly. Not that he’d ever do that. It’d just be whiny ol’ Lance, finding another way to rake in all the attention. It was something he was truly embarrassed about, that he was addicted to pain, like some druggie looking for a next hit. The urge always came about suddenly, his brain would just get crowded with too many thoughts, too much noise in his head, and then he’d go running for that razor. No one would even come looking.

Til one day they did. Er- well Hunk did at least, mostly by accident. Lance had gotten in such a habit of this, that he didn’t even bother to lock the door. “Lance?! What are you doing?!” Hunk exclaimed, standing at the door in shock. 

Lance pulled up his boxers, his chest getting tight. “Jeez, would it kill ya to knock?!” He retorted, his underwear doing little to hide the blood seeping through. Of all the ways that he had imagined someone finding out, this was not one of them. Occasionally he had considered divulging that information, but it was mostly when he was pissed at someone, and then he’d regretfully dial back, not wanting to be an attention whore. 

The worst thing about it was that Hunk didn’t respond immediately. Lance was just waiting for that ridicule to come rolling in, how could Lance do this when so many people cared about him, why did he hate his body like that, and… Lance just felt like shit, unable to stop something that was hurting himself, and now Hunk. Hunk just went up to Lance and hugged him, 

“What… what are you doing?” Lance stuttered, flabbergasted by Hunk’s calm nature. 

“Hugging my best friend.” Hunk said simply. “What can I do to help?” 

Lance paused, tears welling up in his eyes. “I want to stop, I swear.” He said, his voice cracking. “I just get… panicked. Like nothing else can stop me from thinking besides pain.” 

Hunk searched Lance’s eyes, an idea forming in his head. “Come with me, and leave the razor.” 

It was hard to tell what Hunk was thinking when he led Lance to the kitchen. It was even more puzzling when Hunk pulled out a fruit from the freezer and set it on the counter. “Buddy, I know you like food, but I’m not exactly hungry.” 

“No, not like that, just hear me out.” Hunk said. “Just hold it for a bit.” 

Lance took the fruit in his hand, and the cold bit at his hand. It was freezing, and it…

It hurt. 

Lance’s face lit up. 

Hunk smiled, knowing he had found the right solution. “It’s safer than you know… using the razor. I’ll keep a couple in there for you, and if you’re feeling like that, well you know where to go. You can always talk to me buddy, I’m here to listen.” 

Lance set the fruit down, trying to hold back the tears, this time it was a good thing. “Thank you.” He said, his voice wavering. He was so grateful for a friend like Hunk. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a long journey, all on my own. When I first posted another fic of mine on cutting, I had never realized that I myself would be in those shoes myself. This is a more accurate depiction, and I hope Hunk's advice helps real people, as it did for me when I saw a therapist. Stay safe, stay lovely, and maybe even learn to be a bit selfish, and think about sharing things to others that you need to get off your chest.


End file.
